


As quatro rainhas

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - ABO, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Side Story
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: A coroa pode ser pesada para alguns, desejada por outros, mas pertence apenas aos escolhidos.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Heejin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itspossesion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspossesion/gifts).



> Essa é uma side story de Amaldiçoado. Ela é dividida em quatro capítulos, sendo que cada um pertence a uma rainha. O primeiro é o capítulo da Heejin, a mãe do Junmyeon.  
> De qualquer forma, é importante frisar que todos esses capítulos, as partes do presente, se passam no mesmo dia que do capítulo 11 de Amaldiçoado. Só achei importante postar isso aqui primeiro para todo mundo ir lendo, caso queira algum spoiler kkkk.  
> Boa leitura! \o/ 
> 
> PS: as marcações de anos em cima se referem a idade do(s) filho(s) de cada rainha.

**Ω**

_Vinte e cinco anos antes_

**H** eejin sabia que Youngsaeng não conseguiria encontrar um partido melhor que ela nem se tentasse, em parte porque ele havia tentado, mas ninguém estava disposto a ceder para um rei lobo de Azúly e terminar o resto dos seus dias trancafiado em Kasco. Heejin teria saído daquela ilha na primeira oportunidade se pudesse, mas sendo apenas metade de Kaeli, não podia por um pé fora da névoa sem esperar que a sua outra metade a condenasse a morte. E se ela não podia sair, seus filhos também não podiam. O que a consolava, era saber que Youngsaeng também não podia sair. Estavam os dois presos, fadados a pertencer um ao outro.

O dia do seu casamento também foi o dia em que conheceu seu marido. Haviam sido três longos meses de preparos e ansiedade com a imaginação aflorada todas as vezes que tentava imaginar mais do que o tom de cabelo do príncipe. Às vezes, pedia aos empregados para passearem em frente ao palácio, para conversarem com outros empregados e levar até si todas as informações possíveis sobre o seu noivo. Nada de muito relevante lhe chegava. Youngsaeng era reservado demais para uma figura pública além de passar tempo demais viajando para as outras ilhas de Azúly. Sabia-se que ele amava Anémesis como se tivesse conhecido a mulher a qual pertencia o nome da ilha.

Heejin sabia que era impossível. Anémesis havia vivido muito anos antes, trancafiada na ilha que levava seu nome por não ceder aos caprichos do rei que a sequestrara. Ela era uma alfa de Cálidon, sequestrada na flor da idade por um homem que se dizia apaixonado, apaixonado demais para resistir. Mas Anémesis era rude, envergava e nunca quebrava diante dos olhares, dizeres ou toques do rei. E mesmo quando se casaram, ela se recusou a consumar o matrimônio e o rei, incapaz de desistir, a trancafiou na ilha. E Anémesis numa forma de suportar a solidão e a saudade da sua família, tornou-se sacerdotisa de Nakir.

O rei casou-se novamente e teve filhos, seguiu em frente da melhor forma que pôde, mas sempre se prontificava a visitar a ilha onde sua primeira esposa estava trancafiada. Mandou erguer templos e mais templos, todos feitos dos melhores materiais com estatuas de ouro e marfim para ornamentarem as entradas. Haviam inscrições feitas à mão nas paredes. Mas nem mesmo sua dedicação à deusa, foi capaz de fazer Anémesis olha-lo. Ela morreu sozinha e teve o funeral mais longo de que se tem datado. E o rei, incapaz até mesmo de deixa-la descansar em paz, tirou a própria vida para acompanha-la.

Uma história de amor triste, sua mãe costumava dizer, mas Heejin pensava diferente. Anémesis era uma prisioneira ali, nunca passara de um troféu para o rei e no fim, nem ao menos pôde morrer sozinha. Pensar que ela podia ser a figura de admiração de Youngsaeng, só servia para deixa-la enjoada. Não queria ser como Anémesis e esperava que o futuro marido não se tornasse como _aquele rei_. E de fato, teve seu pedido atendido. Youngsaeng de longe não a amava como seu antepassado amou aquela alfa.

Na verdade, o marido olhava para outras como um lobo faminto. Não estava satisfeito consigo, achava-a fria demais, racional demais, inteligente demais e que o amava de menos. Heejin não estava apaixonada. Ela era curiosa e controladora, era normal que soubesse cada um dos afazeres do rei e era mais normal ainda, que soubesse como escapar das suas vistas. Ela o fazia de bobo sem que soubesse que estava sendo, o tornava aquilo que não queria, o domava tão fácil que Youngsaeng se perguntou, durante muitas noites, se havia vendido sua alma ao diabo no dia em que se casou com Heejin.

Ela era tão boa em devora-lo, que não demorou até que Youngsaeng confundisse posse com paixão e depois, com amor e cuidado. Heejin moldou-se naquilo que o marido queria, pois sabia que assim conseguiria ser a rainha que sua família tanto sonhava. Haviam sido anos e anos de ensinamentos, coisas ditas com tanto fervor no seu ouvido que Heejin não conseguia se separar de toda aquela expectativa. Era o que queria também. Queria ser rainha, a única que governava e para isso, precisava manter Youngsaeng debaixo das suas vistas. Mas ele correu para longe de si quando conheceu Park Seohyun.

A garota era uma beta como si, viera de uma família de artistas e na primeira vez que a viu com Youngsaeng soube que havia perdido. Porém, Heejin se recusava a entregar a vitória pelo controle do marido e dois anos depois do seu casamento, decidiu que só havia um jeito de continuar sendo a esposa mais importante: precisava de um herdeiro. Um alfa, como o pai. Alguém parecido com Youngsaeng, alguém que ele pudesse amar e fazê-lo seu único herdeiro.

— É uma menina. — a parteira disse segurando a criança.

Heejin, na cama, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida diante do choro da filha. Encarou-a embrulhada na toalha por alguns minutos antes de estender os braços em direção a parteira, pedindo pela criança. A mulher a entregou e Heejin descansou as pernas, sentia-as molhadas e pegajosas onde o sangue se espalhara. O suor deixara seu cabelo molhado, colado ao pescoço e colo. Sabia que sua aparência não devia estar das melhores, por isso, sussurrou a parteira que não deixasse Youngsaeng entrar até que ela se sentisse melhor. A mulher levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, a sua ajudante permaneceu ao lado da cama da rainha.

A beta encarou a menina nos seus braços. Tinha os olhos verdes como os seus, indicando que era uma beta. Engoliu em seco. Aquela criança era tudo o que não havia pedido: uma menina e uma beta. Comprimiu os lábios e lançou uma olhadela para a garota parada ao lado da sua cama.

— Traga-me um pouco de água. — pediu com a voz baixa de cansaço.

A garota assentiu e se afastou em direção a porta. Heejin encarou a filha nos braços por mais alguns minutos e sem pensar duas vezes, colocou a mão sobre seu rosto até que a sentisse parar de respirar. Estava cansada de falhas. Se as deusas não haviam lhe dado o filho que pediu, ela mesma o arranjaria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vinte e cinco anos depois_

Junmyeon apoiou os cotovelos na amurada da varanda do seu quarto. À frente conseguia ver a praça, o mastro onde o ômega estava amarrado, o chão inteiro manchado de vermelho até onde seus olhos não alcançavam. O céu era uma confusão de nuvens brancas, vermelhas e róseas, todas se fundiam e formavam peças que não conseguia distinguir. Às vezes, tinha a impressão de ter visto a cabeça de um lobo brilhar durante um relâmpago.

Escutou a porta do seu quarto ser aberta, virou o rosto para trás e encontrou a figura da mãe se aproximando depois de fechar a porta. Ele relaxou os ombros e suspirou, deu um passo em sua direção e a abraçou quando a teve perto. Era bom sentir o seu cheiro em um momento tão conturbado, fazia-o se sentir seguro. Heejin o abraçou de volta. Enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e pescou um pouco do cheiro do filho, familiar e confortável.

— O que estão dizendo realmente é verdade? — Junmyeon perguntou à mãe e a Heejin segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e assentiu.

O alfa afastou-se das suas mãos, deu um passo para trás incrédulo. Era coisa demais para um dia só, para assimilar em tão pouco tempo. Sequer sabia o que deveria dizer, mas percebeu que não havia o que dizer. Sua expressão corporal como um todo o denunciava por inteiro, deixava exposto para qualquer um seu pensamento. Estava horrorizado com aquilo tudo.

Um ômega, pensou. Um ômega em Azúly.

— E o que vão fazer? — arranjou coragem para perguntar.

Heejin cobriu o passo que ele havia se afastado, passou direto por si e seguiu em direção a varanda do seu quarto. Parou na entrada, ainda longe, escondida o suficiente para ninguém nota-la olhando para _aquela coisa_ amarrada no mastro do centro da cidade.

— O que acha? — ela olhou-o por sobre o ombro, os olhos verdes inexpressivos.

Junmyeon sabia que ela não se importava, não tinha o mínimo de empatia pela pessoa presa no centro da praça. Tudo com o que Heejin se importava era com a forma como aquilo podia afetar a imagem do reino ou do filho. Seria inteligente se ele tomasse a frente daquilo tudo e acabasse ele mesmo com a vida daquela pobre criatura, iria conseguir mais aliados além de se consolidar como futuro herdeiro da coroa. Ninguém teria dúvidas sobre sua força e liderança. Contudo, Junmyeon não se via fazendo aquilo com ninguém. Nem mesmo se aquela pessoa fosse um assassino condenado teria coragem suficiente para tirar uma vida assim.

Engoliu em seco diante do olhar da mãe. Heejin suspirou e voltou os olhos para frente, direto para o centro da praça, Junmyeon resolveu quebrar a distância até lá. Parou ao lado da mãe, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir.

— Seu pai trancou-se na ala de Anaelys e se recusa a receber qualquer visita. — ela disse, por fim, e dessa vez, era Junmyeon quem estava suspirando. — Você, como filho mais velho e herdeiro principal, deveria tomar a dianteira disso tudo e cortar o mal de uma vez.

— Mãe. — ele tentou e Heejin o fitou, firme. Junmyeon se calou sem precisar de mais.

— Ômegas são a escória do mundo. — Heejin andou até a amurada, apoiou as mãos na superfície úmida da chuva vermelha, quando trouxe as mãos para perto novamente notou as palmas sujas. — Sinceramente, estaria fazendo um favor àquele garoto.

— Não quero fazer isso, mãe. — Junmyeon reuniu coragem para dizer. — Deixe que papai tome a dianteira.

Heejin olhou para trás, a testa franzida em total desagrado. Junmyeon sabia que ela não gostava de ser contrariada.

— Não é sobre o que você quer, Junmyeon. — ela virou-se para ele e andou em sua direção, colocou a mão contra sua bochecha esquerda. Junmyeon sentiu a palma úmida contra sua pele. — É sobre o que deve fazer. — os dedos delicados deslizaram até seu queixo e o seguraram, forte e doloroso. — Um rei não tem querer, tem deveres.

Heejin encarou seu rosto, o fundo dos seus olhos e contemplou a expressão de pânico na sua face. Vez ou outra, ela pensava em todos os passos que havia dado até chegar naquele momento, até se ter naquele papel de mãe zeladora e carinhosa. Heejin não queria aquilo, mas era o que deveria fazer. Era para aquilo que havia sido criada e não sabia ser outra coisa que não aquela. E Junmyeon era sua mais valiosa aquisição para chegar onde queria. Ele era como o próprio nome dizia “aquele que anseia”, ela só esperava que ele ansiasse o mesmo que ela.

— Eu ainda não sou um rei. — o filho disse e Heejin largou seu queixo.

— Ainda. — usou a manga do vestido para limpar o rastro de vermelho que havia deixado sobre a pele do filho.


	2. - Anaelys

**Ω**

_Dezoito anos antes_

**A** naelys o manteve nos braços por tempo suficiente para senti-los cansados, mas não tinha coragem de largar o filho no berço e descansar. Sentia como se Youngsaeng, seu marido, fosse irromper pela porta do seu quarto a qualquer momento e roubar o bebê de si, decapita-lo em praça pública ou só afoga-lo no mar, seu corpo seria levado pelas ondas e nunca mais o veria. Estava apavorada. Aquela situação como um todo a deixava completamente apavorada e por isso, não conseguia nem pensar em se afastar do seu filho.

Andou com Kyungsoo nos braços pelo quarto, ficou algum tempo na varanda e voltou para dentro. Bem podia sentir os braços ficando dormentes, os pés e pernas doloridos de tanto andar pelo cômodo, pois sabia que no momento em que descansasse, dormiria. E se dormisse, podia perder seu precioso bebê. Contudo, os pés latejaram tanto que foi obrigada a se sentar na beira da cama. Deveria descansar, dormir um pouco, recuperar-se devidamente do parto. Seu corpo clamava por aquilo, mas Anaelys não lhe daria ouvidos. Precisava proteger Kyungsoo.

Ela observou sua face e sorriu. Ele dormia tão bem perto de si, totalmente aquecido e protegido nos seus braços. Seria desumano tira-lo dela dessa forma, pensou. Youngsaeng deveria saber disso, como um rei, ele deveria ter misericórdia. Anaelys reprimiu o bocejo. Ergueu o rosto e viu o céu tornando-se escuro do lado de fora, ela empurrou-se pela cama e deixou que suas costas encontrassem a cabeceira, relaxou os braços e tentou enumerar cada uma das coisas que tinha naquele quarto.

Uma cômoda, uma cama de casal confortável, um berço, a poltrona para amamentar, o guarda-roupa... seus olhos pesaram mais rápido do que podia prever. Nos seus sonhos, viu-se acordada e com Kyungsoo nos braços, mas quando acordou realmente, não havia nada nos seus braços. Seu bebê havia desaparecido.

A rainha olhou em volta, só havia a colcha macia da cama sob si. Ficou de pé tão rápido que o ventre doeu e a cabeça girou, mas o desespero era tanto que não se deixou abater, cambaleou até a porta. Estava pronta para sair pelo castelo gritando por seu filho, mas parou onde estava quando viu alguém parado perto da entrada da varanda. O sangue gelou e os olhos se arregalaram em total espanto. De onde surgiu aquela mulher?

— Por favor, — ela disse e só então, Anaelys notou que havia algo em seus braços. — não faça barulho. — ela sacudiu Kyungsoo nos braços quando o sentiu se mexer e voltou a olhar para a rainha. — Não quer acorda-lo, certo?

O luar que entrava pela varanda iluminava parcamente o cômodo, mas era o suficiente para que Anaelys conseguisse distinguir alguns detalhes da estranha presença. A barra do vestido claro cobria seus pés e o cabelo vermelho descia em uma trança por sobre o ombro direito. Anaelys deu um passo em direção a mulher, as mãos estendidas como se lhe mostrar que não estava armada, mas a mulher não a fitava. Tinha os olhos voltados para o bebê em seus braços, um sorriso simples no rosto.

Ela lhe deu as costas, andou de volta para a varanda e a beta a seguiu. O coração ainda estava aos saltos e sentia a boca do estômago vibrando em nervosismo, não sabia quem era aquela mulher. Não lembrava-se de tê-la visto antes no castelo, afinal tinha uma boa memória e conhecia os empregos que frequentavam a sua ala. Contudo, quanto mais pensava nisso, mais se dava conta de que, talvez, aquela mulher não fosse uma empregada. O jeito como ela se vestia, a seda cara no seu corpo deixava claro que tinha dinheiro demais para precisar servir nobres como ela.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa. — a mulher disse, fitou-a rapidamente. — Eu só queria conhecê-lo. — confessou e voltou sua atenção para o bebê, tocou com a ponta dos dedos sua testa e sorriu mais um pouco. — Ele se parece com você. — o sorriso cresceu mais no seu rosto e Anaelys engoliu em seco, sentiu que as solas dos pés suavam.

— Será que... que podia devolvê-lo para mim? — a voz saiu mais baixa do que pretendia e a mulher ergueu o rosto para fita-la, sacudiu Kyungsoo um pouquinho nos braços antes de dar um passo em sua direção. — Obrigada. — agradeceu, visivelmente aliviada ao ter o filho de volta nos braços.

A mulher se afastou, apoiou os cotovelos na amurada da varanda, o vento que surgiu fez a saia do seu vestido se agitar. Daquele jeito, Anaelys pensou que ela parecia quase fantasmagórica, sentia como se pudesse ver através do seu corpo. Desviou o olhar para dentro do seu quarto, quis mexer os pés e se afastar da sua visitante, tranca-la na varanda e pedir ajuda aos guardas do castelo, mas o jeito como sentiu o olhar dela sobre sua pele, percebeu que não podia fazer aquilo ainda mais quando notou de que cor eram seus olhos. O azul límpido brilhou diante de si em alerta. Entregar aquela ômega ao guardas seria o mesmo que entregar o filho e isso Anaelys não tinha coragem de fazer.

— Quem é você? — nos seus braços sentiu Kyungsoo se mexer e quando o fitou, foi encarada de volta. Dois olhos azuis límpidos. A espinha gelou, ainda não estava acostumada com a certeza da classe do filho.

A mulher levantou o rosto e fitou a lua cheia, depois encarou a paisagem à sua frente. Dali, não dava para ver muita coisa apesar do luar generoso. Tudo que havia na ala de Anaelys era a floresta, árvores e mais árvores. Se ficasse na ponta dos pés, conseguia enxergar o topo da torre abandonada do outro lado da ilha, na parte da praia que ninguém visitava. A rainha andou em direção a mulher. Kyungsoo ainda se mexia nos seus braços, parecia espelhar o nervosismo da mãe.

— Como entrou aqui? — insistiu mais um pouco quando a ômega não pareceu interessada em lhe responder.

Ela apoiou o rosto nas mãos e continuou quieta, Anaelys apertou o corpo do filho contra o seu e escutou o começo de um choro, a mulher fitou os dois. Os olhos eram tão azuis que deixavam a rainha tonta. Não lembrava-se da última vez que vira alguém daquela classe vivo e muito menos em fase adulta, fazia-a se perguntar se Kyungsoo chegaria naquela idade.

— Eu cobrei alguns favores. — ela revelou.

— Para os guardas?

— Para a Dal. — um começo de sorriso brincou no canto da sua boca.

Anaelys ergueu o rosto e fitou a lua, engoliu em seco. Começava a cogitar que aquela mulher era louca, mas quando voltou seus olhos para ela, sentiu a espinha gelar ao vê-la se abaixar e puxar algo do tornozelo. No começo, a beta achou que fosse algum tipo de corda ou tornozeleira, mas quando notou a forma como _aquilo_ embolou-se no braço dela, não pôde se impedir de dar um passo para trás. A cobra sibilou contra sua pele antes de se apertar contra seu pulso.

— Elas vêm até mim sem que eu as chamem. — contou, então suspendeu a saia do vestido e esticou a perna direita em direção a rainha para mostrar-lhe a outra cobra enrolada no seu tornozelo. — Gostam do meu calor. — ela soltou a saia do vestido e cobriu os passos que Anaelys se afastara, voltou os olhos para o bebê em seus braços e sorriu.

A cobra em seu pulso, afrouxou o aperto e ergueu a cabeça em direção a Kyungsoo. Anaelys quis apertar o filho contra seu peito, enfia-lo dentro de si para protegê-lo, mas sentia a ponta dos dedos gelada e som da sua respiração só serviu para fazê-la engolir um soluço. Estava com tanto medo, que não sabia o que fazer, principalmente quando viu a ponta da língua da pequena cobra encontrar a maçã do rosto do filho. Kyungsoo, como se atraído por aquilo, voltou os olhos para a visitante. Ele parecia tão tranquilo, completamente alheio ao perigo do momento, que Anaelys sentiu vontade de chorar. A garganta se contraiu e os olhos embaçaram, a mulher à sua frente não encontrou esforço quando tirou o bebê dos seus braços e se afastou alguns passos.

A rainha a fitou, os braços caíram ao lado seu corpo, completamente impotente.

— _Nakir._ — a palavra, finalmente, escapou dos seus lábios. A mulher a fitou, os olhos brilhando naquele azul intenso tão parecido com o de Kyungsoo.

— Ele se parece comigo também. — ela disse, baixo, cheia de um orgulho que Anaelys não queria ver.

Suas mãos fecharam-se em punho ao lado do corpo e a boca do estômago vibrou, mas ao contrário do que pensou, não se moveu. Não correu até a deusa e pegou Kyungsoo de volta, só permaneceu encarando o jeito como ela o segurava, como sorria para si e como deitava ao garoto toda a sua atenção. Ela agia como uma mãe, pensou amarga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dezoito anos depois_

Olhando de longe, a Torre parecia mais assustadora do que realmente era. A Rainha Anaelys preferia assim, pois servia para manter os curiosos afastados. Foi se fazendo valer disso que Kyungsoo havia conseguido ficar protegido por anos naquele lugar, contudo, mesmo aquilo, ela sabia, que não duraria para sempre. _Nenhum disfarce pode durar tanto tempo_ , sua mãe diria se ainda estivesse viva e Anaelys concordaria consigo enquanto sentia o coração pesar. Mas para o bem da verdade, a rainha achava que deveria durar.

Aquela torre estava de pé há tantos anos, havia sido o lar de outros monarcas, de outras rainhas, de concubinas e escravas. Nas paredes de pedra estavam gravados nomes dos que passaram por lá, os lamentos de prisioneiros que nunca pisaram fora dali e os desenhos de uma criança que nasceu amaldiçoada. Anaelys os havia recolhido com o passar dos anos, roubava-os quando não os ganhava e rodeava-se com eles quando sozinha em seu quarto — no palácio em Kasco. Vez ou outra, também os levava consigo para qualquer outro lugar. Uma vez, ousara deixar um na mesa de trabalho do marido. Era o seu jeito de fazê-lo dividir aquele fardo consigo.

Mas Youngsaeng sempre foi o mais controlado dos dois, talvez, fosse culpa da criação regrada demais ou fosse só seu jeito natural de ser, que sempre atrapalhava suas emoções. Ele raramente as mostrava com precisão, fazia Anaelys ter algum trabalho para desvenda-lo. No começou, achou que isso lhe conferia um ar nobre, digno de reis, era charmoso aos seus olhos apaixonados. Contudo, com o passar dos anos, percebeu que aquilo só servia para fazê-la se sentir solitária e depois que perdeu o primeiro filho, sentiu que aquilo, de alguma forma, se tornou uma punição. Eram sempre os olhos vazios dele que apareciam no seu pensamento a cada vez que fitava o berço vazio do seu quarto. Ela havia sido deixada sozinha ali, por uma semana inteira nem mesmo os empregados haviam aparecido para consola-la. Haviam apenas deixado a comida na porta como se não passasse de uma prisioneira e quando ele apareceu, limpo na sua roupa mais cara, tinha os malditos olhos castanhos vazios.

Anaelys sabia que ele também sofria, mas que como alfa, rei e pai de outras três crianças, não podia se deixar abater, então, empurrava tudo para bem fundo de si. Uma vez, ela o vira beber sozinho na mesa de jantar, depois que todos haviam se retirado. Também, soubera que Youngsaeng havia ido visitar a ilha abandonada de Anémesis sozinho. Não era comum que qualquer pessoa com status tão alto se aproximasse daquela ilha em especial, mas ninguém do reino pareceu julgar a atitude do rei dado o momento pelo qual ele passava. Mas cochicharam pelos cantos quando Anaelys fez o mesmo. Ao que parecia uma rainha não podia se comparar ao um rei, mas ainda assim ela o considerava cúmplice.

Era impossível que ele não se considerasse também, afinal, estava lá quando tudo começou. A ideia como um todo não partiu da beta, começou em outro lugar e apenas ganhou raízes quando na sua mente. Youngsaeng pode não ter pronunciado as palavras e muito menos exigido por uma alternativa, mas a decepção estampada no seu olhar depois de escutar da boca do médico que a esposa não podia tentar outra gravidez sem esperar pela morte, fez com que alguma coisa germinasse no interior de Anaelys. E quando, Kyungsoo nasceu com todos os dedos dos pés e mãos, membros gordinhos nos lugares certos e olhos grandes azuis curiosos, Youngsaeng deveria saber que havia pedido mais do que podia lidar, quem sabe, tenha sido por isso que pediu para que se livrasse da criança.

— Majestade? — escutou o guarda a chamar, mas não virou o rosto em sua direção, continuou fitando tudo o que podia da Torre. — O seu cavalo está pronto. — ele informou.

Anaelys, enfim, o fitou. O cabelo escuro se agitou com o vento daquele fim de tarde. No alto, o céu se preenchia com nuvens vermelhas e um pôr do sol tão vermelho quanto, os pés estavam parcialmente mergulhados na areia vermelha e úmida. Havia sido uma surpresa e tanto, aquela chuva. Ela tinha imaginado aquele momento por anos, fantasiado todos os seus detalhes, se preparado para o inevitável, mas quando a água desceu, não foi capaz de articular muita coisa além de uma expressão de surpresa e resignação. Nakir estava cumprindo sua parte, pensava. Exatamente do jeito que havia prometido, por isso, restava a Anaelys fazer a sua.

Ela virou-se de frente para o guarda, foi em direção ao seu cavalo. O guarda subiu no seu próprio cavalo e a Rainha fez o mesmo, o seguiu com trotes lentos. Ambos foram em direção a cidade. Lançou uma olhadela para o caminho, as folhas e a terra estavam manchadas de vermelho. Ver toda a ilha mergulhada naquilo a fez se perguntar se havia acontecido o mesmo fora de Azúly. Ergueu o rosto para frente, viu o começo das construções, a torre do seu palácio. Segurou as rédeas do cavalo com força e comprimiu os lábios por um momento, apenas para reprimir o suspiro que iria escapar por sua boca.

— Tenho um último trabalho para você. — ela ditou ao guarda, o homem fez o cavalo ir mais rápido para acompanhar o trote da rainha. — Ateie fogo na torre. Agora.

O homem engoliu em seco ao seu lado, mas Anaelys não viu. Estava se forçando apenas a olhar para frente. Precisava ser firme assim, do jeito que havia prometido. O guarda não a contestou, só assentiu e aumentou o trote do cavalo, passou a sua frente. Iria primeiro para o palácio e convocaria outros guardas para cumprir a ordem da rainha. Anaelys fitou o caminho que ele seguiu, freou os passos do seu cavalo e o fez dar a volta. Havia uma última coisa que precisava fazer.


End file.
